2014-11-04 - Batvengers Assemble!
The Avengers mansion, or the site of same. Abandoned, the main entrance is still a wrought iron gate, double thick and concrete reinforced, with a fence surrounding it. The only thing is, the gate is sealed off with chains that are welded in place and tied in knots by someone stronger than average. Nobody gets in through the gate, and the fence all around it is pretty solid. The security system is unpowered, due to the fact that the mansion itself is a gigantic pile of rubble. It looks like a big foot stepped on it, which is a fair approximation. If there's anything in there that wasn't flattened it's probably unflattenable. Flying in, you would see that, but you would also catch a glimpse of someone walking through the rubble. Normally you wouldn't, but the sensors (and your eyes) do seem to suggest it's about four times the size of a human. What it's doing there isn't certain from limited data. Off you go then! Nightwing had heard the recent news reports about someone or something being active at the truins of hte mansion, that was enough to get him courious. He has bene getting fidgety around Gotham with things bing fairly calm so he convinces Carrie to come iwth him and check it out. Ocne hte sensors give him the dat he smiles, "See I told oyu this trip would be worth it. Can you set us down near the manison I thin we should get a grounds level vie of things." "Of course I can get us near it," Carrie, aka Red Robin, informs as she manuevers the harrier toward the back grounds of the complex where once there was a very nice back yard for the Avengers to play in. It was flat and within the confines of the fence--perfect to slowly drop down to a point-on landing. "Want back up or should I watch the jet?" she asks with a smirk. The sensors tick and note for those within that the figure that was walking around has vanished. Like a ghost. Bullshit, they don't pick up ghosts, that was an actual solid being of some sort. Warm heat signature and everything. Now it seems to be gone, though the location it was in is still warm. Nightwing thinsks for a moment, "Come iwth me. We don't know who could be here but the sensors say it is big." He unbuckles the saftery harness and exit the jet waiting for Red Roin ot join him, "Careful we don't know if they have any hidden securoty that ight still be functional. Red Robin reaches forward to tap at the screen on the harrier with a frown as she considers. "Yeah. Our target just disapeared. Heat sigs still there, but fading. Move out," she states as she unbuckles her own belt and quickly sets the security on the jet. Vaulting out of the cockpit she lands lightly on her feet with her shorter cape billowing out behind her in the process. It's pretty dark. There's no lights, but the moon is waxing gibbous, 99 percent of full. (check it, it really is.) Moving through the rubble is like a small wasteland. Luckily there were no people reported dead in the attack; you don't need to expect to see bones. Coming up close to the target location though, a voice calls out from someplace, "Security systems armed." It sounds very human, but that technically could just be a really good system. Nightwing nods to Red, "could be underground." He then hears that voice nad looks ot her, "Stay sharp." He moves towards the rubble carfully trying not to set off anything. "Always." Red Robin reaches back to swing her bow around. A quick thumb of the release brings it to it's full length and she pulls an arrow from it's spot on her thigh to notch at the ready. Walking along she hunkers slow staying with the shadows as much as possible while moving silently. Her eyes narrow as she works to make out anything out of the ordinary. Though why they had noticed this, but no Avengers had responded, was still something nagging her with worry. Moving past that location, nothing happens. Literally nothing. Though there is, after a bit, the sound of something moving in the area /behind/. A quick glance suggests maybe a rat, or something quite small. The security system if active is not attacking. Nightwing notices the movement and motions ot Red to cover him. He starts to creep toward that rat a batarang in hand, "You know hte power sets of the Avengers?" he asks Red Robin, she is usually the better read one of the pair. "Most. There's a lot of Avengers," Red Robin informs back quietly as she turns to aim in that direction. As she does so she moves up the side of a fallen wall which was now propped up to give her an aerial advantage. She goes quiet as Nightwing gets further away though she does have her communicator on as per usual policy. The security system voice comes again, from roughly where that small form seemed to have vanished. It says "Go away," which is not a normal phrase from an automated system. Then, a skittering as movement to the right, a small shadow running across an open expanse. Nightwing puts away his Batarang and raises his hands in a not threatening manner, "Easy there. We don't mean any harm, we just saw the remports and were checking them out." He walks toward the shadow, he then speaks over the com, "Only met two of them, Captain America and that Hollywood guy." Red Robin narrows her eyes as she strains her ears to pick out the sounds. The way Nightwing moves she follows his motions trying to keep track of where the voice was coming from. "I've met Hawkeye, his nephew Bullseye, Stark, and a few others," she informs via comm only to clear her throat and lift her bow up. She doesn't aim AT so much as ABOVE an area letting her arrow loose with a quick snap. As soon as it reaches the apex of flight there's a quiet crack and a sudden release of a net which spreads out as it falls down. No verbal response comes to Nightwing's words or his actions. Red Robin's arrow net however, spreading over the area, gets something more noticeable. Cursing. "Of all the bloody stupid rookie things to..." and the voice stops cold at that point. Nightwing and Red Robin can see that she's caught someone, someone small, roughly a foot tall. "That is /not/ going away," it says. Female voice. Mildly sardonic and possibly grumpy. Nightwing walks over towars the small woman and says, "Well you know how us superheros are we never do what we are told." he then says, "Who are you?" he then says, "You seem ot be trying to clean up the place maybe we can help?" Red Robin chuckles with amusement as she vaults off her perch in a forward flip to land on her feet in a light jog. At the very least she doesn't take out another arrow though she still holds the bow in hand at her side as she moves. "Sorry," she calls out. "But it'll probably help to just talk to us. We're stubborn and I know a few of the Avengers might want to know what's going on here, too. IF anything is going on?" It seems as if she might be willing to give the benefit of the doubt. The figure grows to the size of a normal person, still in the net, and leaves her (yes, female) arms down by her sides. She looks athletic enough, wearing some kind of black and red skinsuit and a domino mask. She isn't struggling against the bonds, looking very patient, though the light is poor. "I'm not cleaning," she says as she inspects both people coming closer. She's /very/ calm, as if this is a situation she's been in before. "There's nothing to clean. Who are you two?" Normally people trapped in nets fight to get free, and their voices sound upset. She actually sounds more relaxed than she did before. Nightwing smiles, nad says over the comms in a joking manner, "We need a better publicist." He the says, "I am Nightwing, this is Red Robin." he then says, "We are Titans." He uses that affliiation sicne the Bat doesn't always get the best reaction out of people. "Titan's, Bats. Whatever. I'm a friend of Hawkeye's nephew, too, which is why we were wanting to keep an eye on things." Even as Red Robin is explaining she reaches down to grab the edge of the net as she stands to flip it off and over the head of the woman within. "Though I haven't seen them in awhile admitedly." Sitting up, the woman who appears to be kind of young flips her ponytail around behind her head and eyes you both suspiciously. "The Avengers scattered when the place got smooshed," she says, her voice showing annoyance, but she doesn't try to chase anyone off this time. "Kind of lost track of each other for a while. I've heard of the Titans. And the Bats. You're out of your normal comfort zone, aren't you?" Nightwing nods, "Well a little." he hten says, "But the Titans did start in New York, and Gotham isn't that far away." He then explains, "I saw the video and figured I should check it out, after all I am sure the Avenger have some tech here that could be bad if it fell into the wrong hands." "I doubt it actually, Nightwing. Stark's as paranoid about his tech as the Boss is. I'm sure he cleaned out things before now. Still, it was something that pinged on the proverbial radar so..." Red Robin shrugs lightly as her attention shifts to working the net through her fingers until she finds the capture unit that had been at the tip of the arrow. She pushes the button on it, recalling the mass with a soft 'shhhhhtttpt' noise of it being sucked in. "Have to repack that properly later," she mutters to herself before flashing a grin toward Stature. "So who are you?" Stature thanks Red Robin for removing the net with a nod and a quiet 'thanks'. She stays sitting, not making any move that could be taken as threatening. Not even starting to stand up. "Stature, that's what I use when I'm not at home and comfortable," she says as she lets her eyes flit from one to another. "I started cleaning up but there's...just..." She pauses, then waves her hands to take in the whole site, looking vaguely helpless. "There's so much. I gave up almost a week ago, now I'm just trying to find my dad's stuff in this...f/cking..." Her eyes are leaking, now, and she finally adds, "This was my home." Nightwing nods to Stature and walks over ot give her a sholder ot lean on if she needs it, and then he says, "Well heros have to stick together, we cna helpyou if you want." He looks over to Red Robin as he includes her in his offer. Red Robin nods in agreement as she tucks the discharged weapon away. Slinging her bow over her back she smiles sympathetically. "Hey, yeah. We can help. It's kind of slow over in Gotham right now so..." She shrugs slightly at that. "If you know a general area where his stuff would be we can probably narrow it down." Kicking the board at her feet, rather uselessly, Stature looks around. Stands up, pushing off her knees to her feet. "Thing is, most of the stuff was stored away. I don't really know where, just that it was underground in a location where it wouldn't get molested by anyone. I know it made Tony upset to look at it, so he kept it safe. He didn't like the reminder of any of the dead." She pauses, then Nightwing thinks for a few moments then snaps his fingers, "Wait is ther a vault downstairs one that no one went in very often?" He then says, "I know what you mean about people that shoulder all the responsibility. "Or a cave, maybe?" Red Robin suggests 'helpfully'.... with a glance toward Nightwing as he also speaks up. "I could use the jet to see if there's any subteranean areas that need investigating." Her hand lifts to gesture back over her shoulder to the darkness where the plane sat, silent and waiting. "Might take a bit to get to though." Stature sighs. "The place was riddled with underground stuff. I /thought/ I knew them all, but all I've got is my hands. Maybe if you got underground sonar on that thing, but I guarantee you that anyplace that's still solid is shielded. We were built to last, here. Not that it did any damn good." Nightwing thinks for a moment "Wait, Red rememher where the display always was." he then turns to Sature and asks, "Are there any private areas of Tony's that you haven't looked into?" Red Robin clears her throat stiffly. "Yeah, I remember. I was in that case for awhile myself." It was a rather odd, unsettling feeling to come home to see that... but it was there none the less. She nods again, slowly, and allows Nightwing to figure it out. "Where would Stark be most of the time?" Stature looks at the two of them. She shrugs, then says, "Honestly, he spent most of his time in the lab," as she shrugs it off. "I don't think he ever slept here. He had a room, but to be honest I'm pretty sure he just kept it for sex. Not that he'd ever admit that to me, oh no. I'm too young for /that/ talk. Why?" Because young people don't know why famous megabillionaires bring women over. Naah. Nightwing nods to Stature, "Then your dad's stuff will be in the lab." he says confidently. "Lets go make sure I am right." Red Robin chuckles slightly as she moves past Stature to head back to the jet to get some items. "Let me see what I can do to help." A glance is shot over her shoulder at the older Nightwing as she leans in to murmer in agreement with Stature, "They're always like that, especially with us girls. They get all protective and shit." Stature looks around fourteen, once you get close to her. Acts twenty, easily. She's been through a lot, which makes sense if she lived at Avengers Mansion. You would have seen a lot happen. "The lab? That's the last place.." she says, listening to Red Robin. Her face tweaks a smile, and she shakes her head. Then loses the smile suddenly. "Wait, hang on. The lab was on the north side, but that's the last place he'd want it, it would be constantly reminding him holy CRAP I'm an idiot. This way." She stomps north, as Red Robin goes for the equipment and Nightwing probably follows. He does follow her, "Not an idiot just too close to hte matter. We have the advantage of being detached." Hell that is one thing the Bat Family has in spades is detachment. He hten says, "You would have thought of it eventually.' He tells her. The location, once Stature leads Nightwing to it, is basically little different from the others. It looks like a sunken section of debris that's filled in where part of the building sank, and the roof fell in over it. Stature starts looking around and grabbing things and flinging them out of the way. "Jarvis?" she calls out, loud. "If you can hear me, respond. Jarvis?" There is no audible response to her calls, as the house computer is not noticeably able to respond or is offline. Nightwing looks at her and asks, "Who is Jarvis? I thought you said you were alone here?" he keeps starts to help her move things, "This the way to the lab?" Not long after they had parted ways, Robin was back jogging through the debris carefully with what appears to be a tablet in hand. The screen already glowed with ambient light though it was red to preserve night vision and not the usual eyeball searing white or blue that would make things worse. "Got what I needed," she informs the pair only to look between them with an arched eyebrow as she'd just missed the tail end of Stature calling for someone. "Everything okay?" Stature says, "Jarvis is the computer," offhandedly as she chucks a window out of the debris field, that the tech Red Robin is carrying would tell her there's something big underneath, still solid and very substantial, with a very faint power signature. "Stand back a bit," she warns, then she's suddenly twice her size and trying to lift a section of roof, fully ten feet tall. Which moves, she's making some headway. "If the stuff is in the lab, it's probably still got battery power. You want to make sure Jarvis knows you're authorized." And the roof shifts off of the area, exposing a mass of, or mess of, alloy mesh-laced concrete and titanium. A block of it, still covered by garbage, with no visible openings and sitting at a cockeyed angle in the hole about thirty feet down. So, something like eighty tons of reinforced block. It looks like it couldn't be broken open so it got stomped into the earth instead. Nightwing steps back as Stature grows large and he says, "Alright i would like ot avoid getting shot at tonight, at least by something I can't punch back." He smiles. Red Robin taps the tablet a moment running the usual series of scans when searching for a hidden location. "Rather large compound down there," she determines with a frown. "Some active energy signature..." Before she's done explaining however, Stature becomes. Big. Really big. Without another word she steps back several feet joining Nightwing in keeping well out of the way. "That's definitely a handy trick. Mutant?" Though the question is a potentially touchy one there's no sense of hate or loathing from her--Mere curiosity. Stature grabs the slab and pulls. Which does nothing, WAY out of her strength zone. "Daughter of Ant Man, I've been stealing my dad's Pym particles for years," she says, growing bigger and pulling harder. "Damnit, that's stuck." She's a good thirty feet tall now, which should be impossible. Her bone structure alone should collapse under the weight. "Didn't think it did anything til a couple weeks ago, when I hit a growth spurt. Any ideas?" she suddenly changes topics, pointing to the laboratory. Nightwing thinks for a moemnt, "Well how back can you get? CCan you moves the whole thing?" he smiles and then looks to Red Robin, "We might need to back up some more. Red Robin glances up sharply at the mention of Ant Man only to frown with thought. "Janet Van Dyne's daughter or someone else?" She asks uncertainly. "I've, uh, kind of met her a few times." The explanation is quick and she takes another few steps back before starting to carefully circle the area. "The energy signal is mainly coming from over there," her arm swings out to point to Stature's left. "But you've got to think--You're pulling debris off of what is the roof of the underground area. We'd have to find somewhere that punctured down into that part of the structure to gain access. Otherwise it's just moving things around. Let me..." she turns again with attention on the tablet and the area with her gaze flicking between the two seeking somewhere that might help. Stature looks at Nightwing and Red Robin, hunched over the busted laboratory like a kid with a skinned knee. She looks stubborn, possibly even angry. "Not Wasp...that's Hank Pym's wife. Don't even get me started on that." She pulls on it again, fifty feet tall now. Literally nothing, it's got to weigh fifty tonnes, easy. "Ngh...My father was Scott Lang...married Penny, my mom," and she /pulls/, doing nothing at all. "I am not going to give...up..." she says, growing fast, stopping at her maximum, 100 feet and absolutely massive. "I'm coming Dad. "I'm not going anywhere. My father was an Avenger. This was his home. And one weekend a month, it was mine, too. Now he's dead. And all I have left of him is inside the mansion. So I don't care who you are--or what powers you have... I'm not leaving without it!" And the laboratory starts to move under her straining as she seems to get just a little taller, and she literally lifts the monstrous block out of the earth and drops it on the ground, just outside the hole and stands there, panting. And then starts to fall over, still 100 plus feet tall. Nightwing applauds, "Well now you do not have to." he then says, "You did it." He is trying to encourage her and he smiles, "I did not knwo there were two Ant-men but then there is a lto we do not know about your Earth." "Sorry!" Red Robin is quick to apologize with a hand lifting in a motion of calming. Not that it mattered much--the girl was growing, and she was backing up further as the ground began to shake from items being pulled out and shifted. Rather than get dumped into the hole she bounds over something that was likely once a wall to more stable ground. "Yeah I'm not really up on the history of this world. Only know a couple of folks here." And then Stature comes crashing down causing her to wince. "Okay. That had to hurt." Stature collapses to the ground, still way too large, and completely unconscious. That's it, that's all, she's out. Whatever she did to get strong enough to pull that thing out also put her away, and she lays in the rubble of the mansion until awoken. Nightwing rushes over ot Stature to check for vital signs. "Red get on the comms ot Oracle quick we might need medical care." Red Robin already has her hand pressed to her ear, and has switched programs on the tablet. Moving forward without hesitation she pulls out a pad off the back of the tablet only to stare at it with a frown. "This can double as a one-shot AED, but I don't think it'll affect someone as large as she currently is if it's needed." Even so she reaches up to place the sticky pad on the side of Stature's neck. She knew it wouldn't work for the shock there, but she could at least get a reading on the status of her heart rate. The computer of the laboratory however speaks. It sounds like an older man's voice. "Low power. Identified, Cassandra Lang." Wherever the voice is coming from sparks and fades. The AED shows that the girl is having heart flutters, but she does have a pulse. The stress on her body put a large strain on her heart, but she's not actually dying. It was probably a really dumb thing to do though. Stature opens her eyes and groans, then closes them again. Sort of in and out of consciousness. Oracle isn't responding at the moment, unfortunately. Nightwing takes one of Statures large hands in both of his, "Hey Sature can you hear me. You got it out of the ground but now ot peek inside you need to get small, not too small but normal size, can you do that for me." He trys to reach her and get he to shirk back to nomal as he talks with her. "Don't stress her, Night," Red Robin suggests as she reaches up to just run her hand soothingly against the girls' temple tucking some very large strands of hair behind her ear. Best as she could. "Her heart's a bit erratic but stable. Let her catch her breath and rest a bit." Looking over to the sound of the computer she calls out, "I don't suppose you're intelligent enough to tell us anything that could help a passed out... Cassandra Lang?" The voice inside says, through a speaker, "Door is sealed and will not open. Can not directly assist. Cassandra Lang has a congenital heart condition and requires regular dosage of antiplatelet agents in event of a cardiac emergency. Remove her immediately to a medical facility, if you are able. If not I can summon the Avengers to assist. Do you have access to a vehicle?" Stature wakes up more fully, managing to get herself to keep her eyes open, and listening to Nightwing manages to shrink to normal size at least. It's a start. Nightwing smiles and now that she is normal size he picks her up, "You heard the computer, get me the location of hte nearest hospital, we cna get her there quicker then the ambulence." Red Robin glances back to the datapad at mention of a congenital heart condition. That would explain the readings. "We do. We'll get her to a hospital. You may want to alert any parent or guardian to her condition..." She looks to the... bunker? That was pulled out. "And then conserve power if you're low. I'm sure she'll be back later when she's on her feet again." She nods at Nightwing and gestures to the plane. "Come on, I'm flying. You'll have to keep her on your lap though--It's only a two-seater."